Slig
Sligs are the backbone of Oddworlds industrial security. They are also the loyal henchman of the Glukkons. They are among the most commonly seen creatures found in any industrial region of Oddworld. Anatomy and Physiology Sligs are small, stocky, disgusting creatures that inhabit various areas of Oddworld. They are often described by some as polliwog/octopus-like humanoids. Their heads have an appearance similar to that of a featherless crow with five tentacle-like mandibles that form their mouths or simply protrusions that hide their mouths. The appearance of their eyes is completely unknown since sligs are never seen without masks on. Sligs are somewhat short in stature since they do not have legs and instead taper into a tail of what appears to be a part of their spine. In addition, Sligs possess slightly over-sized forearms due to the fact that they spend the early years of their life traveling through the use of their arms as makeshift legs. As a result, their arms increase in muscle size due to having no other choice but to use their arms to both drag and support the weight of the rest of their bodies. For reasons that are unknown, sligs are seen consistently wearing gas masks. The reason for this is believed to be because they may possibly have allergic reactions caused by substances found in the air or possibly require the masks as a breathing apparatus due to the industrial pollutants found in the air of their working environments. However, in actual fact upper management regard sligs as so ugly they are forced to wear masks, otherwise they would simply refuse to work with them. Sligs as a whole are lazy, violent, and dull minded. Sligs are also very social; enjoying sports, gambling, card games, and hunting. They are also known for becoming easily jealous of one another, as they are easily impressed by others with higher ranks or better equipment than their own. Sligs tend to live only 20 Oddworld years. Variants and Purposes Over time the Sligs agreed to work as loyal allies of the Glukkons who promised to give the Sligs what some would call a "gift" if they were to cooperate. In return for their services, the Glukkons agreed to manufacture prosthetic legs for them known widely as, Slig Pants, which provide sligs with increased mobility (which were most likely created by Vykkers). Sligs with "pants" are often seen sporting standard issued weapons such as T-1 Guard Weapons or T-2 Fully Automatics. There are also Flying Slig harnesses available to some Sligs. The beefed-up, steroid-enhanced version of the Slig is known as the Big-Bro Slig, and it is considerably tougher to defeat, and packs more fire-power. Sligs are occasionally seen with Slogs as pets or security companions. Gas Mask Variants Sligs are always encountered wearing variations of gas masks. The masks are supported by breathing apparatuses as well as areas to provide vision. Heads Up Display Visor The Slig Heads Up Display Visor or H.U.D. Visor was a variant that was extremely common during the years that RuptureFarms was active. The H.U.D. Visor had a built-in red visor that functioned as a H.U.D. Display with a scanner that was used in order to identify members, employees, and slaves of the Magog Cartel. It is assumed that every individual was labeled with some sort of signature in order to separate impostors and trespassers from actual employees which would explain why Sligs would shoot Abe the Mudokon on sight and not the Mudokons that were working at RuptureFarms. After RuptureFarms was shut down, it is assumed that the visor became obsolete due to either being too expensive or due to the amount of time that has to be sacrificed to identify every single Mudokon, Slig, Glukkon, etc. The visor bears a striking resemblance to the visor sported by the science fiction character, RoboCop. Pilot Mask The Slig Pilot Mask variant features built-in red lens goggles which are used protect a Slig's vision from natural elements and debris. The goggles are probably also used to improve their eyesight. The mask replaced the H.U.D. Visor after the RuptureFarms incident. It is unknown if the Pilot Mask has any form of increased performance over the old H.U.D. Visor. The mask earned its name due to its resemblance to masks worn by real-world jet and fighter plane pilots. List of Types * Slacker * Flying * Bouncer(Also armored) * Popper (Also armored) Notable Sligs *Newscaster Slig *Valet Slig *Crig The Slig Trivia * Sligs are among the first enemies introduced when playing any Oddworld game, with the exception of Stranger's Wrath. * Slig is also the name of a creature from the Dune video game franchise. * Sligs were originally called Order Guards. * The word slig is derived from pigs and slugs. * The standard issue Slig assault rifle looks more like a Winchester pump shotgun than an assault rifle. * In Slig GameSpeak, there are the phrases, "BS" and "S'mo BS" which Sligs represented with buzzing or screeching sounds similar to that of a police siren or horn. The phrases are actual shortened versions of the terms, Bullshit and Some more bullshit. The phrases are completely useless unless they are used by Sligs that are not possessed. When the phrases are spoken they are used to present signs of distrust, dislike, or refusal such as when a Slig is reprimanding or abusing a disliked or rebellious Mudokon. Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' References Category: Industrial Species